


i hide behind these words but i'm coming out (put your hand between an aching head and an aching world)

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bullying, F/F, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Femslash February, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Panic Attacks, Summer Camp, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, female everyone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Quindi adesso che ci sono gli allenamenti congiunti non sta facendo amicizia come tutte. Quindi ci sono un paio di ragazze di un'altra scuola che vorrebbero staccarle la testa. E allora?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 17
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	i hide behind these words but i'm coming out (put your hand between an aching head and an aching world)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _spokon_ della [quarta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-four/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)
> 
> Il prompt per cui l'ho plottata era in realtà _HQ!!, fem!krtsk, Tsukki viene preso di mira da alcuni bulli, e Kuroo se ne accorge tardi, quando Tsukki è costretta a tagliarsi i capelli perchè qualcuno glieli ha rovinati_ , quindi siete avvisati per scene di bullismo e varie reazioni di panico a seguire.
> 
> Titolo @ _It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Non è importante.

Quindi adesso che ci sono gli allenamenti congiunti non sta facendo amicizia come tutte le altre. Quindi ci sono un paio di ragazze di un’altra scuola che vorrebbero staccarle la testa. E allora?

Non è nemmeno la prima volta che succede. Una ragazza non può essere alta e brava negli studi e atletica come Tsukishima senza tirarsi dietro qualche sibilo velenoso, qualche _guardala quante arie si dà_ e _scommetto che non ha nemmeno un’amica_ sussurrato appena troppo forte al suo passaggio. Non è niente di nuovo, e significa soltanto che le persone incapaci preferirebbero prendersela anche con i muri piuttosto che impegnarsi a essere meno incapaci.

Sono patetiche, e Tsukishima non ha tempo da perdere con le persone patetiche.

Se non riescono a sopportare qualche _piccolo_ commento in campo, non è un problema suo.

*

Quando incontra Kuroo, pensa: _ecco, ci risiamo_.

Kuroo non è come tutte le altre persone patetiche - è alta quasi quanto lei, è popolare, è _capitana della sua squadra_ , e i suoi occhi brillano di un’intelligenza scaltra che la mette un po’ in soggezione - ma quando la accosta a fine partita sorride come un gatto che ha trovato la gabbia dei canarini aperta, e Tsukishima deve fare del suo meglio per non alzare gli occhi al cielo ancor prima di sentirla parlare. Sono loro ospiti, dopotutto, ed è pur sempre una senpai.

“Dovresti essere un po’ più spensierata,” le dice, sorniona, e Tsukishima si acciglia e basta, non le dice di andare via e non la fulmina con lo sguardo come tutti gli idioti che si sentono in diritto di chiederle _perché non sorridi?_ mentre cammina per strada.

È solo l’ennesima ragazza che vuole vederla esplodere. Sono solo stupide battute alla fine di uno stupido gioco. Non è importante.

*

Visto chi guida la squadra, non è una sorpresa trovare due ragazze in tuta rossa nascoste dietro un angolo per bloccarle la strada verso il bus.

Sono più grandi, forse del secondo anno, se il numero sulla loro maglia è di qualche indicazione, ma Tsukishima le sovrasta comunque di tutta la testa. Le chiudono il passaggio e la guardano come se le avesse insultate personalmente, ma Tsukishima non ricorda nemmeno di averle mai viste. Sicuramente non sono scese in campo, il che le fa già capire dove questo ridicolo teatrino andrà a parare.

Se le sue senpai sono entusiaste di avere delle matricole in campo, perché _nelle altre squadre_ se la prendono tanto?

È solo uno stupido gioco, e la Karasuno non ha nemmeno vinto.

“Non dovresti trattare in quel modo Kuroo-san,” dice una, guardandola truce.

“Le ragazzine come te sono _insopportabili_ ,” continua l’altra. “Vi mettono in campo solo perchè siete alte e poi vi credete chissà chi, quando siete solo delle mocciose che non sanno fare niente -”

“Allora è una fortuna che in campo ci siano senpai esperte come voi a darci una lezione,” dice Tsukishima, sorridendo serena. Sorriso che si fa un filo più storto quando aggiunge: “Oh, aspetta…”

Per un momento, guardandole dall’alto in basso col suo sorrisetto affilato, Tsukishima ha la vivida certezza che riceverà uno schiaffo.

Poi però arriva Tanaka a cercarla, lamentandosi di gente in ritardo e autobus che non possono partire, e Tsukishima rilassa le spalle che non si era accorta di aver serrato. Le due ragazze saltano via come scottate proprio quando Tanaka svolta l’angolo e si ferma, assottigliando pericolosamente lo sguardo.

“Che succede qua?” ringhia, e Tsukishima quasi scoppia a ridere perché ecco che è tornato l’accento da teppista.

Le due ragazze svaniscono in un lampo di risatine e saluti affettati, “Ah, ma nulla, stavamo solo salutando!” e “Bella partita, Tsukishima-kun! Alla prossima!”

_Alla prossima_ dovrebbe suonare come una minaccia, ma Tsukishima è troppo stanca per ascoltarle davvero. Fa un sospiro pesante e profondo (e per qualche motivo sente la voce di Kuroo riecheggiarle in testa, _Non sei giovane anche tu?_ ) prima di incamminarsi e superare Tanaka senza una parola.

“Ehi Tsukishima, di’ un po’, quelle due -”

“Come, non dobbiamo andare? Guarda che poi fai fare tardi a tutta la squadra, _senpai_.”

Deve fare uno scatto verso l’uscita per non essere placcata con un urlo, ma sempre meglio di restarsene a rimuginare su quelle due nullità.

Non sono importanti.

*

(Ogni tanto si chiede perché se la prendano sempre con lei, tra tutte le ragazze della squadra.

Passino le senpai, che sono… be’, sono le senpai, ma non è quello. _Nessuno_ vorrebbe provocare Daichi, anche chi non la conosce gira al largo quando la vede incupirsi sul campo. Sugawara è universalmente amata da chiunque - tranne che da quell’Oikawa, il che la dice lunga più su di lei che su Suga - mentre Azumane è un’amazzone che potrebbe romperti il collo con le cosce se solo non fosse un marshmallow tremolante, e tra Nishinoya e Tanaka è difficile dire chi delle due sarebbe più pronta a venire alle mani alla prima occhiata sbagliata.

Ma le sue compagne del primo anno… passi Yamaguchi - perché rovinerebbe personalmente la vita a chiunque provasse anche solo a guardarla male - ma Hinata? _Kageyama_?

Probabilmente Kageyama è troppo stupida per capire quando la stanno insultando, e invece Hinata atterrisce chiunque col suo semplice essere… Hinata.

Per cui rimane lei. Un po’ troppo alta, un po’ troppo acida, con un sorriso un po’ troppo sarcastico per passare da scherzo bonario.

Che fortuna, davvero.)

*

Quando si rivedono, al campo estivo, Kuroo la chiama _Quattrocchi_.

“Se non vuoi dirmi come si pronuncia il tuo nome, non posso fare altrimenti,” dice, lo stesso identico sorriso sornione dell’ultima volta, dondolando sui calcagni come una bambina.

“Oppure potresti non chiamarmi e basta,” dice, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dai capelli che si sta sistemando in una treccia ordinata. Con la coda dell’occhio vede _quelle due_ sghignazzare contente, come se Kuroo le stesse dando una lezione o qualcosa del genere, ma Kuroo fa… altro.

Fa un verso pensieroso e si ferma, restando in silenzio qualche secondo in cui Tsukishima tiene tenacemente lo sguardo basso. “Forse è meglio Tsukki?”

A questo punto _deve_ alzare il viso, se non altro per fulminarla con un’occhiata sofferente. “Preferirei davvero di no, Kuroo-san,” dice, nel tono educato più _finto_ che sia in grado di produrre. Quando ci aveva provato con la coach, era stata spedita a fare venti giri di campo.

Kuroo, invece, sembra deliziata. “Allora devi dirmi -”

“ _Smettila_ di molestare le matricole altrui, che hai di marcio in testa?” sbotta la libero della sua squadra, dandole un calcio dietro le ginocchia che quasi la manda stesa per terra. Lancia una smorfia di scuse a Tsukishima e poi inizia a tirare via Kuroo per il retro della maglia. “Ho già da fare con Lena, non posso distrarmi un attimo che prendi e vai -”

“Ma Yakkun, stavo solo facendo amicizia!”

Tsukishima le guarda sparire con gli occhi sgranati.

Non è ancora sicura che questa storia del campo estivo serva a qualcosa, ma sicuramente stanno imparando molto. Tipo che per essere una squadra forte c’è bisogno che tutti i titolari siano _completamente ridicoli_.

Ehi, ci sono ancora speranze per la Karasuno, allora.

La nota positiva è che le due riserve della Nekoma adesso sembrano aver ingoiato un limone a testa. Tsukishima sorride, fa ciao con la manina, poi se ne va buttandosi la treccia dietro le spalle.

*

Non capisce queste persone. Sono tutte così appassionate, così _fissate_ con il gioco, come se fosse la cosa più importante della loro vita, e le fanno venire voglia di strapparsi i capelli. Vorrebbe urlare che sono solo stupide, che è tutto inutile e finiranno soltanto con i sogni spezzati e l’amaro in bocca, ma tutti non fanno altro che giocare e allenarsi e _crederci_ , crederci come se non ci fosse motivo al mondo per non farlo, e lei - non ce la fa.

Gioca le sue partite, finisce i suoi esercizi, e poi sparisce alla prima occasione buona perché queste idiote rischiano di farla impazzire.

Ma non è l’unica cosa. Sono tutte così _gentili_ , e non capisce nemmeno questo. Da che è arrivata fa di tutto per essere lasciata in pace, e tutte non fanno altro che tentare di coinvolgerla. Può anche capire Bokuto della Fukurodani, che è completamente pazza, o la sua alzatrice (che _sembra_ normale, ma nessuno che passi volontariamente tutto quel tempo con una mina vagante come Bokuto può avere tutte le rotelle a posto) ma metà della Nekoma sorride e scherza intorno a lei, _con_ lei, e le sembra assurdo.

Dovrebbero essere rivali, fino a prova contraria. Non che a lei interessi minimamente, sia chiaro, ma le altre sembravano fin troppo prese da tutta quella storia dei cassonetti.

Quella che capisce meno di tutte, però, è Kuroo.

Kuroo che riesce a premere tutti i suoi punti deboli, ogni insicurezza che fa di tutto per tenere nascosta, ma che poi quando lei scatta _si scusa_ , la aiuta, le riempie il piatto fino a scoppiare. Kuroo che la pungola senza sosta ma senza smettere mai di sorridere, e poi ride delle sue risposte acide come se fossero la cosa più divertente che abbia mai sentito.

Non è una delle solite ragazzine patetiche che se la prendono con lei perché non hanno niente di meglio da fare nella vita. È come… come una sorellona un po’ troppo insistente. O peggio, come uno di quei bambini che da piccola le tiravano i capelli solo per farsi notare.

Non la capisce, e non capisce cosa voglia da lei.

(E vorrebbe ripetersi _non è importante_ , ma per qualche motivo non riesce a farlo.)

*

Quelle che capisce benissimo, purtroppo, sono le due riserve della Nekoma.

È abbastanza triste, il modo in cui sembrano volerla far secca con lo sguardo, ma Tsukishima non può farci niente. O meglio, _potrebbe_ dire qualcosa alle coach, ma è troppa fatica - e, onestamente, quelle due non si meritano nemmeno tutta quella considerazione.

È comunque un po’ irritante quando tentano di fare qualcosa - enfasi su _tentano_. Durante gli allenamenti ogni tanto qualcuno le fa finire “per sbaglio” una palla tra i piedi, ma sono così scarse che danno più fastidio alle altre che a lei, ed è abbastanza convinta che non riuscirebbero a colpirla di proposito neanche se le mirassero alla faccia.

È tutto stancante, più che altro. Vorrebbe che la smettessero di rendersi ridicole, più per i loro nervi che per se stessa, ma non è mai stata brava a calmare le situazioni e le due sembrano aver giurato eterna vendetta contro di lei, quindi non le resta che sopportare e distrarre le sue compagne con qualche frecciatina quando le chiedono cosa c’è che non va.

Mancano solo pochi giorni, dopotutto. Può sopportare occhiatacce e battutine per un altro po’.

Non è niente di importante, dopotutto.

*

Finché non la trovano nei bagni.

*

Le mani non le smettono di tremare mentre impugna le forbici.

Stringe i denti mentre si dà della stupida e cerca di respirare, cerca di non scoppiare a piangere, cerca di tagliare via le ciocche impiastricciate di colla e chissà cos’altro con mano ferma. _Non può_ piangere per qualcosa del genere. _Non può_ dargli la soddisfazione. È stupido, _così_ stupido, uno scherzo idiota uscito una un manga di serie B, e non importa, sono solo capelli, è solo una scocciatura, _non è importante_ -

Le forbici cadono tintinnando nel lavandino, tra le ciocche sporche tagliate via, e poi tra le pareti del bagno risuona un singhiozzo.

Si preme le mani sugli occhi fino a farsi quasi male.

Sono _i suoi capelli_. Non li tagliava da anni, e adesso - per colpa di _quelle_ -

La porta del bagno si apre con un tonfo e lei fa un salto terrorizzato, poi guarda con un mix di astio e terrore la sagoma sfumata ferma sull’uscio. Maledizione agli scocciatori e a quando si è tolta gli occhiali.

“Ehi, Tsukki, che ci fai ancora… cos’è successo?”

È Kuroo, _ovviamente_ , perché cos’altro poteva andare storto stasera, ma la sua voce è diversa. Strana. È _seria_ , realizza, come non l’aveva mai sentita nemmeno in campo.

(E arrabbiata, per qualche motivo, anche se non capisce perché.)

“Kuroo-san, per favore, ti ho già detto -”

“Tsukishima, cos’è successo?”

Tsukishima chiude la bocca con un _click_ di denti.

“Niente,” dice, la voce così sarcastica da essere caustica, perché a cosa serve trattenersi? È in un bagno dall’altro capo della scuola con i capelli devastati e le guance rigate di lacrime, _cosa_ potrebbe essere successo?

Si strofina gli occhi con furia e cerca di riprendere le forbici.

“Tsukishima…” tenta Kuroo, e Tsukishima si volta di scatto, pronta a scacciarla, un insulto sulla punta della lingua e gli occhi che bruciano, stavolta di rabbia, ma Kuroo la sorprende. Come sempre. “Cosa posso fare?”

Tsukishima la fissa, sbattendo stupidamente le palpebre. Kuroo fa qualche passo avanti, abbastanza da essere un po’ più distinguibile anche ai suoi occhi. La sua espressione è… strana. Piatta, quasi. Non riesce a leggerla.

“Devo chiamare qualcuno?” continua, quando Tsukishima non parla. Alza una mano, come se volesse toccarla, ma poi la riabbassa. “Ti serve qualcosa?”

Tsukishima deglutisce, e distoglie lo sguardo. “No,” mente, recuperando finalmente le forbici. “No, non serve niente. E a meno che tu non sappia tagliare i capelli, puoi anche lasciarmi -”

“Okay.”

“Cosa?”

“I capelli. Posso tagliarteli io.” Scrolla le spalle allo sguardo stralunato di Tsukishima. “Mi viene anche abbastanza bene, sai?”

Tsukishima guarda, sempre in silenzio, il cespuglio impazzito che ha in testa.

Non ne è sicura, senza occhiali, ma le sembra di vederla arrossire.

“Non _su di me_ , i miei capelli sono impossibili, ma ho fatto un sacco di pratica su altre persone.”

“Altre persone che vanno in giro con una ricrescita di cinque centimetri, per caso?”

“Senti, prova tu a convincerla a farsi aggiustare il colore, è un miracolo farla stare ferma dieci minuti per - non distrarmi, Tsukishima,” dice, incrociando le braccia al petto. È stranamente bellicosa, per qualcuno che sta offendo aiuto, ma per la prima volta in tutta la serata a Tsukishima viene da sorridere. “Se vuoi, posso aiutarti.”

Tsukishima si morde le labbra.

Poi, in silenzio, a occhi bassi, le passa le forbici.

*

Le altre sono _insopportabili_ quando la vedono. Perché hai tagliato i capelli, ma sei matta, che cosa è successo, erano così belli, non sarà mica per giocare meglio, una cascata di domande che Tsukishima tenta di sviare come può, con scrollate di spalle e frecciatine, finché non si arrendono tutte ai suoi misteri e non rimane solo Yamaguchi a fissarla dal futon accanto al suo, gli occhi grandi e intensi, tutta la sua preoccupazione chiara nella piega dura delle sopracciglia.

Era con lei quando ha deciso di farsi crescere i capelli, dopotutto. Era con lei quando ancora non sapeva nascondersi dietro scrollate di spalle e frecciatine.

“Domani,” le dice soltanto, infilandosi nel proprio letto, stanca come non è mai stata in vita sua. Le bruciano ancora un po’ gli occhi e si sente svuotata, come un secchio d’acqua rovesciato a terra, e ogni volta che muove la testa e non sente nulla, solo aria sul collo, è come se la scuotessero per far uscire anche le ultime gocce.

Yamaguchi continua a guardarla.

Tsukishima sospira, si toglie gli occhiali. “Sto bene,” mormora, che è… la bugia più vicina alla verità che possa dire. “Domani ti spiego tutto.”

“Okay,” dice Yamaguchi, sospirando, e finalmente sposta la sua attenzione verso qualcos’altro, la lascia libera di girarsi e rannicchiarsi su un fianco.

Continuano a balenarle in testa lampi di quel momento, risate distorte, il rosso violento delle divise, le mani strette alle sue braccia come artigli. Continua a sentire l’eco dei loro passi in fuga, il tremore nelle proprie mani, _l’aria sulla nuca_ , fredda e improvvisa come una coltellata -

_No_ , si dice, rannicchiata sotto le lenzuola, strizzando gli occhi più forte che può. Non impazzirà pensando a loro. Non avranno anche questa soddisfazione. _Non sono importanti._

Il sonno tarda ad arrivare, ma quando si addormenta, ore dopo le altre, è con il fantasma delle dita di Kuroo tra i capelli, calde e gentili, rassicuranti.

*

La mattina dopo, fare colazione è come ingoiare cemento.

È stato soltanto uno stupido scherzo, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi circondata da tutte le altre, ma solo tirarsi fuori dal letto le ha prosciugato tutte le energie e ora a ogni boccone deve combattere la nausea.

_Quelle_ non ci sono. Dovrebbe essere sollevata, ma ogni volta che si spalancano le porte d’ingresso sussulta, e si maledice, e serra un pochino i denti.

Fortuna le altre, tutt’intorno, che ridono e urlano e fanno finta di niente.

(Fortuna Yamaguchi, seduta tra lei e il resto del mondo, che vibra di rabbia da quando l’ha costretta a raccontarle tutto mentre le altre erano in bagno.)

Le ragazze delle altre squadre passano tutte a farle i complimenti per il nuovo taglio, Yaku, Akaashi, persino Lena. Bokuto arriva e a mo’ di saluto le chiede se ha tempo di farle due blocchi prima di colazione, senza curarsi di nient’altro, ed è così stupido e _normale_ che Tsukishima scoppia a ridere e quando riesce a smettere ha le lacrime agli occhi.

Kuroo non si fa vedere.

Non la vede nemmeno in campo, quando finalmente si costringe ad entrare.

Non vede nemmeno Daichi, o la coach.

Nemmeno _quelle_.

Tsukishima inizia lentamente il riscaldamento, e sente un presentimento orribile risalirle gelido lungo la colonna vertebrale.

*

Un’ora dopo, infatti, Daichi la chiama da parte.

Ha un’espressione terrificante. Non è come quella con cui rimprovera Noya e Tanaka, è una specie di furia controllata che la pietrifica in mezzo al campo, anche se non potrebbe essere più chiaramente rivolta verso qualcun altro.

Tsukishima non sa bene come faccia a muoversi - probabilmente è Yamaguchi, che l’ha presa sottobraccio e la sta ancora trascinando di peso, con uno sguardo che potrebbe rivaleggiare quello di Daichi - ma passano per il cortile e per un corridoio e poi per delle scale e alla fine arrivano in un’aula dove ci sono la coach Ukai, la coach Nekomata, _Kuroo_ , e Tsukishima vorrebbe vomitare.

Si siedono tutte e le dicono un sacco di cose, ma Tsukishima ne registra solo frammenti - _incidente riprovevole, non pensavamo, espulse dalla squadra, mandate a casa_ \- almeno finché non sente _coinvolgere i genitori_ , e lo stomaco le precipita sotto i piedi.

Yamaguchi, che non le ha lasciato andare il braccio neanche per un secondo, s’impunta al posto suo. _Niente genitori, non ora, no_.

La abbraccerebbe, se ne avesse le forze.

Con riluttanza, le coach annuiscono, le fanno qualche domanda, lei risponde come può, forse, almeno crede, poi se ne vanno. Daichi si alza, le mette una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno, poi se ne va anche lei.

Rimane Kuroo, in piedi contro la parete.

Kuroo, che non ha aperto bocca per tutto il tempo.

Kuroo, che scherza continuamente, che sorride sempre come se sapesse un segreto, che l’ha aiutata per tutto questo tempo, e che adesso la sta fissando dall’altro capo della stanza con quella sua faccia seria e illeggibile.

Kuroo, _che ha detto tutto alle coach_.

“Vattene,” mormora Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi sussulta, si volta a guardarla confusa, ma Kuroo non si muove né sembra sorpresa. Stanca, forse, ma quello è un problema suo.

Yamaguchi le strizza il braccio, lanciando un’occhiata prima a Kuroo poi a lei. “Tsukki…”

“Non avevi alcun diritto di dirlo a tutti.”

“No, avevo il dovere di farlo,” dice Kuroo, incrociando le braccia al petto. L’ha sentita così seria solo un’altra volta, quello che sembra un secolo fa, in quel dannato, orribile bagno. “È la mia squadra, Tsukishima. È compito mio controllarla, è colpa mia se quelle due -”

“ _Colpa tua_ ,” ripete, la voce che gronda sarcasmo come veleno. “Tu non c’entri niente, _senpai_ , smettila per favore di impicciarti _ovunque_. Non mi serve il tuo aiuto e non mi serve la tua pietà.”

Yamaguchi trattiene il fiato.

Kuroo la guarda, una lunga, lunghissima occhiata, poi annuisce una sola volta e se ne va.

Tsukishima chiude gli occhi e inspira.

*

Il campo estivo… va avanti.

Nessuno commenta, nessuno fa domande. È come se non sapessero nulla, finché Tsukishima si rende conto che _davvero_ non sanno nulla, né le sue compagne né le loro avversarie. Giusto Suga le lancia ogni tanto qualche occhiata più intensa, perché Daichi non sa tenere la bocca chiusa con lei, e le senpai della Nekoma hanno un’aria più cupa, ma con lei sono sempre uguali, come se lei non c’entrasse nulla. Come se sapessero solo metà della storia.

Kuroo, da quella mattina, tiene le distanze.

È tutto perfetto per Tsukishima, non chiede altro per sopravvivere a quello che resta della settimana, se non che dopo la colazione del penultimo giorno _Kozume_ , tra tutti, la blocca in corridoio.

“Il problema di Kuroo,” esordisce, senza nemmeno salutare, fissando un punto imprecisato del pavimento, “è che vuole aiutare tutti.”

“Il problema di Kuroo è che non sa farsi gli affari suoi,” dice Tsukishima, poi si ricorda che sta parlando _con una senpai_ di _un’altra squadra_ , e vorrebbe mordersi la lingua.

Kozume, invece, scrolla soltanto una spalla. “Sì, è terribile,” dice, “ma certe volte c’è bisogno che qualcuno si faccia gli affari nostri.” Un’occhiata fugace verso di lei, poi sposta lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. “Non l’ha fatto per ferirti, solo questo. Penso che la vostra capitana avrebbe fatto lo stesso.”

E poi sparisce, silenziosa così com’era arrivata.

Per fortuna, perché Tsukishima non sa cosa rispondere.

*

Il punto è che sono tutte stronzate, i capelli, la squadra, Kuroo, quelle due, la pallavolo, _tutto_. Cosa importa se le hanno tagliato i capelli, ricresceranno, e quelle tizie sono solo due patetiche codarde che non vedrà mai più in vita sua. Cosa importa se Kuroo c’è rimasta male, non è una sua amica, si conoscono appena.

Cosa importa se le mancano le sue battute, i suoi sorrisetti, le sue mani ruvide e gentili.

“Tsukki?” le fa Yamaguchi, quando Tsukishima si alza di scatto a metà della cena.

“Devo fare una cosa,” mormora, e scappa.

*

La luce è accesa nella palestra numero tre.

È stupido pensare che le fosse mancata, dopo nemmeno un paio di giorni, ma appena varca la soglia, appena viene investita dal calore e dalle urla e dalle risate, è come se le si sciogliesse un nodo in petto. Rimane un attimo sulla soglia, in silenzio, a respirare soltanto, poi fa un passo avanti.

Quando entra non si ferma ogni cosa perché non sono in un film e non si può fermare un bel niente, soprattutto se ci sono di mezzo Hinata e Lena e Bokuto, ma scoppia il putiferio. E lì, nel caos, _qualcuno_ si ferma.

E si becca una pallonata in faccia.

“HAHAHA, NICE CATCH!”

“Bokuto-san -”

“ _Kuroo-san!_ ”

“Continuate a giocare,” sbotta Kuroo, tenendosi la faccia, poi corre via - verso di lei. “Ehi,” sussurra, fermandosi a qualche passo di distanza. Ha una guancia paonazza e quando tenta un sorriso finisce in smorfia di dolore, con tanto di un piccolo _ouch_ , ed è ridicola e imbarazzante e Tsukishima vorrebbe mangiarsi un pallone piuttosto che confrontarla, ma la prospettiva di andarsene lasciando tutto così le sembra, per qualche motivo, infinitamente peggio.

“Mi serve una mano coi blocchi,” dice, torcendosi le dita. Doveva dire _scusa_ , doveva dire _perdonami_ , ma dalla sua bocca esce tutt’altro e si sente come Hinata, fisicamente incapace di dire la cosa giusta. “Conosci qualcuno che può aiutarmi?”

Poi la fissa, stringendo le labbra, supplicando in silenzio.

E per fortuna, per miracolo, Kuroo capisce.

“Non lo so, Tsukki,” dice, lentamente, con quell’espressione seria che conosce benissimo, quella tradita del tutto dal modo in cui le brillano gli occhi. “Conosco qualcuno, ma gli piace molto impicciarsi. Per caso è un problema?”

“No,” dice Tsukishima, sorridendo appena. “Non importa affatto.”


End file.
